


Coming Home

by mikeyspankme



Series: Internet Boyfriends [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Internet Boyfriends, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Muke - Freeform, this sucks im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeyspankme/pseuds/mikeyspankme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Luke are internet friends turned boyfriends and they meet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

The airport was incredibly crowded. Michael hated crowds and generally avoided them at all costs. However, today was a very special occasion. Michael was about to meet his boyfriend in person for the first time, ever.

He and Luke had met on the internet almost two years ago. The first moment they started messaging each other, they became incredibly close. Over the course of the next six months, the two became best friends before Luke asked Michael to be his boyfriend. Michael, overjoyed at the thought, said yes and they began having dates over Skype and FaceTime. 

After over a year of being together, Michael still hadn’t told Luke he loved him. Luke admitted his feelings after their three month anniversary. It was obvious that Luke was disappointed that Michael hadn’t said it back, but the blond acted like it didn’t matter to him. Michael felt terrible that he couldn’t say it back, but it was his way of protecting himself from getting too invested in this long-distance relationship.

Michael’s eyes wandered down to his phone as people bustled past him. Luke was supposed to text him the second the plane landed, but he hadn’t yet done so. Michael was getting antsy waiting for his boyfriend. He’d talked to Luke so many times before and they’d even done things more intimate than that so Michael didn’t really understand why he was so nervous. Maybe it was because actually meeting Luke in person was way more real than anything they’d ever done so far. 

_Hey kitten the plane just landed and I’m getting off now._ Luke’s text popped up on the screen. Michael read it and read it again. He was sweatier than before and his heart was racing. Michael was so anxious he resorted to his usual dirty sense of humor on his reply to Luke: _why dont u let me get u off instead lukey?_

Luke’s reply was just as suggestive as Michael’s, as it read: _babe u of all people know i can get off more than once a day_. Michael, despite having a sort of self-proclaimed reputation of being ‘punk rock’ blushed a shade of red darker than his hair at the moment. Before Michael could articulate a reply, Luke had texted him again, asking where exactly Michael was going to meet him. Michael quickly typed back that he was in front of the baggage claim,waiting for the blond. 

The red head watched the crowds of people, searching for his tall blond boyfriend with quiffed hair and skinny jeans on. Hundreds of people were maneuvering themselves and their luggage around Michael as he searched, but he didn’t really care at the moment. The only thing on Michael’s mind was **Luke**. Luke was his world, his happiness and Michael wouldn’t let anyone or anything get in the way of that. One could say that with Luke’s love, nobody could drag him down. 

“Mikey!” Over the roaring noise of people talking and suitcases rolling over the dirty tiled floor, Michael managed to pick up the one voice he’d waited years to hear in person. Directing his gaze to the right, Michael’s heart almost stopped beating. Luke was right there. And Michael couldn’t move. Luke was so much hotter in person. And so much taller. It was no wonder he stuck out in the crowd of people. Especially with that bright fucking smile and the goddamned lip ring that might have made Michael weak in the knees.Luke sprinted over to Michael, dodging countless people on his way. Without another word, Luke wrapped his arms around Michael, pulling him into his chest. Michael savored the touch of the blond and wrapped his arms around Luke’s waist. Tears welled up in his eyes as he rested his head in the crook of Luke’s neck. He was finally meeting Luke after two years.It still felt so surreal. 

“You’re real. Oh my God, you’re actually real,” Michael choked out as he held onto the younger boy. 

“Of course I’m real, Mikey,” Luke laughed, pulling away from Michael just enough to look into his eyes. Luke thought they were quite possibly the nicest shade of green he’d ever seen and the small scar above them made him look even more insanely adorable. “Did you think I was some 45 year old pervert cat-fishing you this entire time?”

“No, I just-I…”Michael was trying to find the words to say, but none seemed to come to him. He was at a loss for words. Instead of trying to explain himself, Michael spoke the only four words he could think of, “Can I kiss you?”

A soft ‘yes’ came out of Luke’s mouth. Michael moved his hand up to cup Luke’s cheek, his little bit of scruff tickling Michael’s palm. Michael leaned in, closing his eyes just before their lips met. As their lips met in a passionate embrace, there were no fireworks. It wasn’t some cliché moment from a romance novel, at least not in reality. In reality, it was just the physical sensation cause by the nerve endings in their lips. But to Michael, this felt like **coming home.**

“Sorry if that was bad,” Luke blushed sheepishly as Michael pulled away, “I haven’t done that in years.”

“I love you.” Michael blurted out. 

“Wait, what?” Luke looked at Michael in pure astonishment. Michael could see the confusion in those mesmerizing aqua eyes. “What did you say, Michael?” 

“I love you, Luke Robert Hemmings. I’m so fucking in love with you it’s not even funny.” Michael’s heart pounded in his chest. He’d finally admitted his feelings. It had taken years, but finally Michael had said it back. And the look on Luke’s face when he said it made it all worth it. 

Luke practically smashed his lips against Michael’s, not even caring that there were people all around them staring. His arms came up to rest around Michael’s neck, pulling the older boy even closer. Michael, after standing there motionless for a minute, returned the kiss. 

Luke pulled away, “Say it again.”

“I love you.”

They kissed. Again. 

“Say it again, Michael. Please?” Luke begged. 

Michael’s ‘I love you’ was met with another plea of ‘say it again’ after another kiss. 

“Shut up, Luke.” 

And Michael kissed him again, just to make sure he really did shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this. Please tell me in the comments if you did or didn't. 
> 
> Fun fact: this was inspired by angst over my ex-girlfriend!


End file.
